The Blue-Furred One
by Lumosify
Summary: ThunderClan and ShadowClan are in the midst of a horrific war, WindClan and RiverClan take sides, and the Medicine Cats can't connect to StarClan except for receiving one prophecy. The reincarnation of Bluestar, Blueflame, and the ShadowClan Threesome; Mousemask, Wildclaw, and Applefrost join forces to stop the war of ThunderClan and ShadowClan from tearing the Clans apart.
1. Prologue: The Blue-Furred One

******MADE WITH **allasophy****** AND **Waffletots******, MY WRITING PARTNERS.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from the Warriors Series is NOT mine or my writing partners', it's Erin Hunter's. On the other hand, anything you don't recognize from the Warriors Series is both mine and my writing partners' creations.**

Bluekit: What's the Warriors Series? And what's an Erin Hunter?

Willowflight: Don't worry, sweetheart. Those nasty Twolegs think we're so awesome that they write stories and fanfictions about us. But we're not supposed to know what that is...

Bluekit: So an Erin Hunter writes the Warrior Series? And Erin Hunter is a nasty Twoleg?

Willowflight: Yes, sweetheart.

Bluekit: But then why would a nasty Twoleg write stories about awesome cats?

Willowflight: ...

Bluekit: ...

Willowflight: *strained* Go ask your father, sweetheart.

**Review! Favorite! Show your appreciation of the story! Constructively Criticize!**

_**NOTE: The prologue is very short, but the chapters are much longer! I just couldn't wait to put this out there! My writing partners couldn't wait either. Chapter One is coming up as soon as Google Drive starts working. ARGH! Google Drive, START WORKING NOW!**_

_**...Yeah, it's not working.**_

* * *

**_Bluekit_**

_Location: ThunderClan Camp- Inside the Nursery_

_Prologue_

"Willowflight, they're gorgeous," said a fluffy white cat to a bluish-brackish queen. "Thank you, Frozenleaf." Willowflight replied as another cat entered. "Poppytail, may I help you?" Frozenleaf asked suspiciously.

"Willowflight, one of your kits is the one." Poppytail replied solemnly. Willowflight let out a small gasp. "Which one?" she asked anxiously. She wrapped her tail around her kits and held them close to her. "The one of blue fur," Poppytail said, reciting one of the lines from the prophecy.

All three cats looked down at the kit in the middle of Willowflight's nest; just recently named Bluekit. "She will be the one to, once again, save the Clans." Poppytail murmured. "What was that?" Frozenleaf snapped at Poppytail. "Nothing, nothing," Poppytail said, knowing that the prophecy must not be told to anyone; at least not the entire thing. For now, they would only know that Bluekit was important.

Stepping back, Poppytail left the nursery, leaving the she-cats to ponder what he had told them, and what he had not told them.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!  
**

**OK, so my writing partner wrote this with me. The next chapter is written by that writing partner. My writing partners consist of one actual writer and a Beta Reader. So when I say my writing partner wrote something, it means the one that writes with me. The Beta Reader does the suggesting of story plot-lines and basically does what a Beta is supposed to do.**

**So the next chapter is by my writing partner, and the one after that is written by me, etc. So now you know who wrote what. Anyways, please TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! Review, either to tell us what you think of the story, show appreciation, or constructively criticize! If you really like it, Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! Don't hesitate! (Oh, great, now I sound like one of those TV commercials.)**

**Alright, so now you know what to do. Please take the time to review at least, and NO FLAMES PLEASE! This is my second fanfiction, and my writing partners' first, so please go easy on them (and me)!**

_Inspiration: The story idea isn't mine, it's my writing partner's. I had been wanting to write a fanfiction for a while at the time (I didn't have an account at the time, and I hadn't made_ Live in the Moment _yet)_,_ and I decided that writing one with other's support would be a good building block. So we've been working on this for a long time, and we've kind of figured out a plot, and we might even make this a SERIES! OMG! *fangirl squeal* So if you like this story, and want a possible sequel/series, please insert that in your review!_

**Question(s) of the Day: Do you think writing with others is a good building block? Or do you see it as a handicap, restricting your ability to use your own imagination and create your own designs?**

_~Lumosify_


	2. Prophecies

******MADE WITH **allasophy****** AND **Waffletots******, MY WRITING PARTNERS.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Warriors or anything you recognize from it. My writing partners do not either. *tomatoes are thrown at Lumosify* Thank you. (Virtual cookies to you if you know where that came from!)**

**Disclaimer 2: This isn't my work! This is my writing partner's! If you want to see more of my writing it's coming up in the third chapter. My writing partner is also writing the fourth chapter. In case you haven't figured it out; my writing partner writes odd-numbered chapters and I write the even-numbered ones. The prologue was written by both of us. Thanks you guys!**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! Show your appreciation! Constructively criticize! NO FLAMES (So if you're looking for a nice story to flame, please leave.)!**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prophecies

"Bluekit, wake up, wake up!" said a squeaky voice yelling in my ear. A paw was nudging me. "Silverkit, be nice," I felt the paw slip away. "Mother was that how I was like when I was born?" a different squeaky voice questioned. "No not as helpless; you opened your eyes way faster so you didn't have a chance to be helpless." an older sounding voice spat in disgust.

"Bluekit is stronger than she looks," said a more protective voice. So Bluekit is my name. I like it. It reminds me of something or someone, but I didn't let that thought bother me. I distracted myself with the conversation around me. "Oh sure, like this pile of fur could be a ThunderClan warrior," sneered the questioning voice from before. "That's enough Icekit, don't be mean," said yet another squeaky voice.

So the rude voice is Icekit and the hyper one is Silverkit. I must live in a big civilization, I can just sense it. Icekit I will prove to you I am not helpless. I opened my eyes. When my vision came to focus I saw four kits staring at me, along with two queens. There was brownish and forest colored sleeping queen. "Guys, she opened her eyes!" Silverkit squeaked.

"I am Silverkit, and this is Longkit." Silver kit immediately said while she pointed with her tail toward a kit with black stripes and shaggy fur. "That is our mother, Willowflight." this time she pointed with her nose to a beautiful queen. "Next, this is Honeykit and Icekit," Silverkit pointed to a pair of kits, orange and white, respectively. "And there is their mother, Frozenleaf," she pointed to a queen with icy blue fur and eyes. "Finally, over there is Mintfur she is expecting Snowtail's kits." this time she pointed with her paw toward the sleeping queen. Silverkit plopped down on her side of the moss, obviously tired from the long introduction.

I looked around at the bramble surrounding me. "What is this place?" I asked in a way of interest to change the subject. "It is the nursery were kits grow and stay until their six months old and ready to become apprentices." My mother told me, studying my expression. I simply said "Oh." Willowflight's eyes were filled with disappointment. "So where is the apprentice and warrior den?" Those words came out as blood on a warrior cut.

"How did you know about the apprentice and warrior dens?"

I felt embarrassed, my pelt growing hot, "I must have overheard someone talking about it. Hehe…" I covered; I had a strange feeling i was being watched with both negative and positive feelings around me. A cat walked into the den with fur black as night. "Tomorrow morning queens and Ambertail, Treefoot, Seedfur and Sunstar are meeting in Sunstar's den. Do not be late," He stated bluntly.

As he was leaving Longkit came up to him with curious eyes. "Poppytail, why do you smell so nice of herbs and leaves?" Longkit, a fan of medicine cats, asked many questions concerning medicine cats and what they do.

Poppytail left after answering Longkit's question. "I'll tell you a story. It's about Firestar and his kin. Did you know that, he and his kin saved all the clans from the Dark Forest" Willowflight's voice gave me comfort. "What's the dark forest?" I asked in honest curiosity, because when Willowflight said the Dark Forest, pictures of screeching cats and a scary and gloomy place with no sun flashed through my mind, and when Willowflight said Firestar, I saw cats crying out prayers for a dead flame colored cat.

"Well it's a place you kits will go if you're bad and a place where lots of deaths happened." Willowflight kept talking, but I was concentrating on the pictures I saw. Could the orange cat be Firestar? I wanted to ask my mother. "And a war between the dark forest and the clans began."

"Mother in the war did Firestar die on top of a rock" I asked, definitely curious. She gazed at me with eyes of analyzation "Yes dear, he died in front of the clans when a tree fell on him after he killed Tigerstar." My mother's voice churned and trembled; I had no doubt she was very sad .

As more images passed, I fell asleep; it had been a very long day. I awoke at dawn feeling the nest next to me empty. My mother was leaving, probably heading towards my father's den. I creeped out behind her. The ground was a white, cold substance under my paws, making them numb. I followed my mother toward a big rock. I went behind one of the nearby large rocks to stay out of view. I heard voices inside the cave.

"So Sunstar, what's the news? I didn't even have time to organize the patrols today," A cat with a reddish tail, who i assumed was Ambertail, said.

"Ambertail, this is important if you don't mind." Poppytail scolded. "Who is it about?" Questioned Ambertail in an obnoxious tone.

Willowflight answered her rudeness. "Bluekit."

She said it with love and pride in her eyes, but Ambertail just laughed scornfully. "So the kit who happens to be a scrap of helpless fur is going to save the clans? Have you lost your mind Poppytail?! I came in to visit, and she barely had energy to live and not fight greencough."

Sunstar directed a stern look at Ambertail. "Then would you like to mentor her." Sunstar told her this not as question, but a command. Ambertail hesitated for a moment, then, realized that she had been mocking Sunstar's daughter, nodded in disappointment.

"So what's the history behind it Poppytail?" Mintfur asked. Poppytail looked up, sad, as though he were remembering distant memories.

"Well I feel asleep, and Firestar was there as well as Bluestar. They told me that the three seeds of a lily and the blue-furred one have arrived, and that they must join together to save the Clans once again. So I've been thinking, Seedfur didn't you mate with Lilypool, a ShadowClan cat, who right now has three kits? They must be 'the seeds of a lily' while the blue furred one is Bluekit."

The cave filled with gasps. "But we're enemies with ShadowClan!" Frozenleaf replied. By now I was shivering; not because of the wind or the ground below, but what I was hearing with my own ears.

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I went back to my nest, thinking how cool it would be to fly or read minds. My paws felt even colder, I realized; there must be storm coming.

With my dreams arising, I fell asleep and awoke to the sound of roaring wind. I felt cold, very cold, with the wind howling in my ears. I heard voices, but I was too tired to listen.

Falling back asleep, I awoke in a peaceful meadow "Where am i?" I asked, hearing my voice echo, which freaked me out even more. a cat with light orange fur appeared.

"I am Sandstorm. I will be teaching you about the aura you can feel in other cats. We sometimes feel it our mate, but you can feel positive and negative auras in complete strangers. I will train you once you become an apprentice. So until then, enjoy life as a kit." With that, Sandstorm disappeared.

I opened my eyes to a different den, where water from the ceiling was dripping down. Purely positive energy surrounded me as i took in my surroundings; Sandstorm was right; I can feel energies from cats. Poppytail was walking around, organizing berries and herbs, Longkit following him asking a dozen questions.

Longkit glanced at me and jumped with joy "She woke up, Poppytail! Bluekit's awake!" I stared at Poppytail with a questioning look. "You had white cough. Again, I must say that you're one tough kit. You may leave my den by next dawn." I nodded, looking over to see Silverkit, Honeykit and Icekit walk in. Honeykit had to nudge Icekit forward as Poppytail left us to reunite.

We start to chatter like little birds tweeting for their mother to give them food. I let my thoughts drift, feeling dazed from Sandstorm's news. "Guys really, I'm fine, I'm just tired. How long was I out for?" All the kits fell silent.

Silverkit was the only one to speak, "Three dawns. Poppytail or our mother wouldn't let us near you." Poppytail looked up from her studies and gave Silverkit a cold stare. "Guys I'm going to go to sleep, I'm tired," I yawned, and with that they left and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Tell us! P.S. Don't forget to review! (In my experience, I review to the fanfics that say to review, so I do this to you guys, sorry!)**

**The next chapter is coming soon!**

**~Lumosify**


	3. Changed Futures

******MADE WITH **allasophy****** AND **Waffletots******, MY WRITING PARTNERS.**

**I thank you all for coming this far on this adventure of a story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything you recognize from it!**

**I wrote this chapter! The next chapter is still being written by **allasophy**, my writing partner! Yes, that was the writing partner I was talking about. You can visit her profile, but she hasn't had anything posted up yet...hopefully she soon will! But she's working hard on this, so I wouldn't bet on it!**

**I think I should stop talking so you can read the actual story...**

_~Lumosify_

* * *

Chapter 2: Changed Futures

"Applekit! You're stepping on my tail!" Wildkit lightly hissed. Applekit, Wildkit, and Mousekit were hiding behind the brambles of the leader, Snowstar's, den. The camp was mostly empty, with the all the patrols of the day sent out, the queens gossiping in the nursery, and the medicine cat, Flakefrost, out of camp looking for herbs. All the warriors left were in the leader's den with Snowstar, discussing something "That kits are not needed to know," their father, Foxfur, had told them, "Snowstar has called a meeting for warriors only for a reason."

Then he had slipped under the hanging brambles over the leader's den, leaving three very curious kits behind. Now, the kits were determined to find out what was said to be "for warriors only". Since there was no other kits in ShadowClan (their mother, Lilypool's, sister, Ivyleaf, was still expecting kits), the three kits were on their own for their expedition into lecture-worthy waters.

Unfortunately, Applekit and Wildkit kept finding things to argue about in some way or another, and it wasn't helping their cover.

"Both of you be quiet! I think I can hear something." Mousekit strained her ears towards the bramble out-covering of Snowstar's den they were hiding behind. Mousekit was the smallest kit ShadowClan had ever seen, but Mousekit made up for it with her sharp tongue. Her sharp tongue had gotten her into quite a bit of trouble, but she had earned the respect of the elders while using it. She also frequently used it when she thought something was important. Nevertheless, she didn't hesitate to use it on her sisters, and often won their arguments.

"Here, I'll help you." Wildkit crouched down, and motioned for Applekit to jump on top of her. Applekit put her front paws on Wildkit's flank, then lightly hopped onto her. Then, Wildkit said, "Climb up on Applekit, and then you can hear them." Mousekit scrambled up Wildkit and Applekit and stretched her paws and ears toward the brambles.

"How can you tell that Flakefrost told a real prophecy? He hasn't told us anything for moons! What if he's lost his touch with StarClan?" Frostnose was saying.

"How could you doubt your medicine cat? No other medicine cat has ever lost their touch with StarClan." Starlingtail, Flakefrost's mother, retorted.

"Goosefeather from ThunderClan lost his touch with StarClan," Duskpelt's voice piped up, gaining more volume as he went on. "I bet it was because he was getting too old to be medicine cat, and Flakefrost might be going through the same thing!"

Foxfur spoke up. "Goosefeather didn't lose his touch with StarClan, he got some kind of future and prophecy overload and sounded to start crazy in the process. Do you see Flakefrost doing that?"

"Maybe this is the early stages," Berrystone said, "and the rest of it comes up later."

Grayfoot interrupted the argument. "Do you all hear yourselves? Flakefrost, the kind medicine cat you all know, losing touch with StarClan and going crazy? Flakefrost is as healthy as we all are, though he is getting old. As we all are, seeing as Starlingtail is Flakefrost's mother. You shouldn't doubt your medicine cat, nor should you doubt your leader!" An uncomfortable silence followed, and Mousekit quickly assumed that Snowstar had been the one to announce the prophecy Flakefrost had made, and that was what had made Grayfoot say that last sentence.

"Tell us the prophecy," Frostnose finally spoke, breaking the silence. "If it sounds real enough, we'll believe you."

Grayfoot growled slightly, but was interrupted by Snowstar. "Just a few of sunrises ago, Flakefrost spoke to me about a prophecy he had heard in his dreams. He said, 'The ShadowClan Threesome has arrived, and along with the blue furred one, they will save the Clans,' and he said that this repeated over and over in his dream, until he woke up. Is that enough proof for you?" Snowstar directed this question to Frostnose and Berrystone. Both gave curt nods.

"Obviously the 'ShadowClan Threesome' must be from ShadowClan," Starlingtail said. "but this blue furred one I am not sure about. No cat in ShadowClan has blue fur."

"Unless the blue furred one is from another Clan." Foxfur's words were met by another uncomfortable silence.

"There is nothing we can do if the blue furred one is from another Clan," Snowstar said at last. "But we can find out whom StarClan speaks of when they say 'ShadowClan Threesome' at least."

Suddenly Foxfur gasped. Mousekit heard tails swishing as they did what she assumed was turn towards Foxfur. She heard her father quietly say, "Think about it. It says the 'ShadowClan Threesome' has arrived. That must mean it's a kit. Or rather, kits. There is only one litter of kits right now. There are three kits in ShadowClan. The prophecy speaks of the 'ShadowClan Threesome'. There is only one explanation for who that could be."

Mousekit was no longer quivering with excitement. She felt like a hard, cold rock in the middle of leaf-bare. Underneath her, she felt Applekit shift. "Are you okay?" Mousekit whispered, suddenly not wanting to listen to the conversation inside the leader's den.

"Applekit, quit squirming! You're going to make me fall." Wildkit hissed out, as quietly as she could. Mousekit felt both Applekit and Wildkit wobbling underneath her. Then Mousekit felt Applekit jump forward, shrieking, "I can't help it! These brambles have got ants! Now I've got ants in my peeeeeeeeeelt!" Wildkit had slipped, and Applekit and Mousekit tumbled down after her.

"Will you ever stop fighting?" Mousekit snarled angrily. "I'll bet you've woken the elders!"

"You did, all right," One of the elders, Rosetail, shuffled into view. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing here, anyways?"

"I bet I know what they were up to." Another elder, Dustfur, followed Rosetail into the gap between the leader's and the elder's den. "It's not hard to see."

"We were trying to see how high we could climb up the leader's den." The three kits smoothly lied.

Rosetail shook her head. "Kits these days…" she said.

"Why, in my day, all the kits climbed up the leader's den," Dustfur said. "It's a natural thing that all kits do. You remember when I climbed onto the hazel branch? I got in so much trouble…" Dustfur purred and nudged Rosetail.

"I remember, all right," Rosetail huffed. "I was so embarrassed to be your sister, it was that bad!"

"I don't think the kits want to hear your stories, now," Moonfern, the mother of Ivyleaf and their mother, Lilypool, slid in beside her denmates. She gazed at the kits with her big, silver eyes that she was evidently named for. "And if I know my kin, they would want to go cause more trouble." She purred and nudged the three kits. "Go on, have fun." She led the elders back into their den.

Mousekit instantly turned on Applekit and Wildkit. "You ruin everything!" With a swish of her tail, Mousekit stalked away.

"Hey, Mousekit, what was the meeting about?" Applekit called after her eagerly, oblivious to the anger radiating from Mousekit.

"All they were doing was worrying about having too many warriors in the warriors den!" Mousekit lied angrily. "Not that you'd care." Glancing back, Mousekit saw her sisters exchange glances. _They know I wouldn't tell them when I'm angry; they know I'm lying._

Mousekit could already feel dread consume her. _It's all a dream,_ she told herself. _Just a silly dream._ I just need to go back into my nest and I'll wake up. Mousekit stalked as fast as she could towards the nursery.

In the nursery, Mousekit passed Lilypool and Ivyleaf reminiscing their time as kits. _It's too bad I won't get _that_ comfort as a warrior anymore,_ Mousekit thought resentfully. She curled up in her mother's nest.

Mousekit took comfort in the fact that her future wouldn't interrupt her dreams. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Again, thank you for coming so far with us in this story! I can only send you lots of gratitude to repay you.**

**But really, do you know how nerve-wracking it is when you post a chapter? You really want reviews, the good kind, and you want readers. And it makes you nervous because you keep thinking, "What if no one likes the story? What'll I do then? Should I move to the South Pole or Iceland? Should I live with the polar bears or with the penguins?" And it doesn't stop 'till you get the first review.**

**Well, enough of me blabbering. Hope you read our next chapter!**

**Question(s) of the Day: Do you ever try to empathize with a writer? Not sympathize, but empathize? Can you even try? Does it hurt your brain to try? Or is it easy to?**

_**Well, it's easy for me to empathize; I learned that early on. I just feel what other people feel, you know? Or do you not know?**_

_~Lumosify_


	4. The Star in the Sky

******MADE WITH **allasophy****** AND **Waffletots******, MY WRITING PARTNERS.**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, we had some story confusion and some technical difficulties, so...**

**Disclaimer 1: Anything you recognize from the Warriors series is the Erin Hunter team's. It is not mine or my writing partners'.**

**Disclaimer 2: This is not my work! This is one of my writing partners' work. Her pen name is **allasophy**. You can search her up here on , though she doesn't have any stories yet. She's working on this with me instead! How nice is that? _(Very.)_**

**Well, enjoy this chapter, and the next one will come very soon, because I am giving the next one early as an apology for the week-long delay.**

_~Lumosify_

* * *

Chapter 3 The Star in the Sky

Once again I blinked open my eyes to a meadow, the same meadow that I had arrived in last night. A tail was gently laid on my shoulder. My first instinct was to scream and bolt, but I didn't; I'm not sure why, but I just didn't.

"One thing you must know is that Sandstorm is teaching you so that one day you can let go of that power and give it to the rightful owner. You got that power by mistake, kit." With that, I turned around, excited. "So I'm not special, right?"

The mysterious cat looked confused. "Kit, you got two powers on accident; but you're still special, don't worry." I looked at her disappointed and doubtful. "I have all the reasons in the world to worry; I don't want to be any different from a normal cat!"

The cat's pelt was dark and sleek in the night. Shining under the moonlight it looked like a dark silver a beautiful color that made me want to keep silent and just listen. "Kit, lets start from the beginning. My name is Pebblelight. I know I may be from RiverClan, but I'm no different than you because we're both cats," I nodded my agreement, and she went on.

"This is how it will work. You've already met Sandstorm right? Well, she'll teach you a few things and you will release the aura to its rightful owner, and then I will teach you how to control something that is a surprise for both you and me. Well, not really for me, but for you." As Pebblelight finished Sandstorm walked up to me from behind some thick brambles. "To start your training I will teach you how to swim."

That was when I got VERY confused. "But I don't need to learn how to swim, a NORMAL THUNDERCLAN WARRIOR doesn't need to know how to swim! Besides, swimming's for RiverClan cats!"

But all Sandstorm did was shake her head in a disapproving way. "But you're wrong; you're not normal!" Sandstorm exclaimed, like it something to be proud of. I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or pleased. I think I'm the only cat in all the Clans who isn't proud of not being normal.

I sighed heavily. "That's the part you guys don't get! I don't want to stick out, I really don't want to be that green apple in a red apple tree. If you do, be my guest!" I knew that it wasn't good for me to talk like that to a StarClan cat, but I was just so frustrated! I ran off into the woods. It gave me an excuse to not learn how to swim, and I could explore this unknown land. In the back of my mind, I wondered why Sandstorm and Pebblelight weren't trying to chase me. I mean, it wasn't like they couldn't catch me, I was a kit, after all.

Int the woods, I saw some cats and hid in the bushes while they passed me. After I walked a while, I came to this small lake, well, more like a large pool. Whatever it was, I leaned in to take a sip since I was very tired and thirsty from my walk. A kit can only go so far.

"What are you doing?"

"AHHH!" Splash! I fell into the pond. I thrashed hard against the water, not being able to yell for help. A voice stood out against my attacks at the water. It almost sounded like a lullaby, lulling you to sleep. "Bluekit, don't be afraid. Pretend you're running in deep snow. The water is not your enemy. There are more powerful things that can kill you." I did what I was told, and actually it worked; I was swimming. The water felt nice, since I was used to being in the cold-from-winter Nursery, not in a warm pond.

"Next, imagine you are the aura core in a cat's body. the pool is the liquid the aura thrives on. The pool also thrives on the aura. If you, the aura core, becomes infested with evil, the pond won't thrive and neither will the cat. You have an extra aura by accident, and your other power. We don't want you to die, so we are going to extract it from you before you grow too big; to extract it, I will need to teach you the methods to control it, understand?" I reached the edge of the pool and dragged myself up and out of the water, then I nodded. "My time with you is up for tonight. I will see you in a couple of nights." and she vanished, along with the rest of my dream.

* * *

I awoke in the medicine den and saw it was still dark outside, so I snuck out and went to the Nursery. I felt rebellious. Only Honeykit was awake. At least one kit is awake enough to adventure with me. I whispered, "Psst...Honeykit, lets go sneak out of camp. What do you think?" she nodded. I guess she felt rebellious, too.

As we walked out of camp, we saw Ambertail, on guard duty, asleep. We glanced at her scornfully and continued on. We saw that all the trees were bare and a breeze swept up some white stuff into the air, uncovering some dead leaves. "The white stuff is snow." Honeykit explained. "My mother told me so." "Oh, sow. I knew that." I lied. "It's snow, mousebrain." we both laughed as we kept walking. The trees started to look creepy and every twig we stepped on sounded like a snake. I looked at the sky. One star stood out. I think I knew who it was. Then the strangest thing happened; we heard voices, and the voices didn't sound like any ThunderClan voice I knew. "Get down! Those must be ShadowClan cats! We have to get out of here before they spot us!" Honeykit shrieked. We ran out of the way, but the ShadowClan cats must have heard us. "Who is there?" One called out as another said, "Show yourself! Only ShadowClan patrols at night; you must be spies!" Honeykit stopped for a breath and said, "Nope, we're just kits," but only loud enough for me to hear.

"BLUEKIT, HONEYKIT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT OF CAMP!?" We jumped as Ambertail stepped out from behind one of the creepy trees. "You're supposed to patiently wait until you are six moons so you can even leave the camp, you're not supposed to when you're barely a moon old! And for that, I will punish both of you when we get back."

Honeykit started prancing around furiously, "If you tell on us, I'll tell them about you falling asleep on guard duty!" Honeykit threatened. "Hmph, that's a disguise, you know," But worry filled Ambertail's eyes. They hardened again as she gazed at us. "Come with me." She stalked through the dark foliage.

My paws felt cold. What had Honeykit and I gotten ourselves into? What were they going to do to us now?

* * *

**Thank you to all that came through with us on this journey of a story! Thank you readers, and thank you writing partners.**

**Stay tuned, because the next chapter will be up soon! I have nothing else to say, so...**

**Review and tell us what you think! We'd love to hear your opinion. But please, no flames. Thanks.**

_~Lumosify_


	5. Dreams

**********MADE WITH **allasophy********** AND **Waffletots**********, MY WRITING PARTNERS.**

**STORY STATUS: See, I told you the next chapter would come soon! *grins cheekily* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it. Hopefully the next chapter will be done very soon, but no promises. The next chapter is being written right now, and the chapter after that is half-way done. I'll keep you up-to-date on my profile. Sound good?**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from the Warriors series is not mine or my writing partners', it's all the Erin Hunter team's, etc. You know the drill.**

**Non-Disclaimer: This is my writing. The previous chapter is my writing partner's, **allasophy**'s, and the next chapter is also **allasophy**'s. The next chapter is still being written right now, though.**

**Enjoy!**

_~Lumosify_

* * *

Mousekit often found herself sneaking through the medicine cat storage space and going through a secret passageway to sit by the edge of the medicine cat pool, just outside of ShadowClan camp. There, she could stay away from the hustle and bustle of the Clan camp, and simply think.

The pool was roughly the size of half the ShadowClan camp. It was frozen solid at this time of leaf-bare, but underneath the icy exterior was clear, uncontaminated water. During greenleaf, the pool sparkled as it reflected the hot sun; unblocked by any trees or overhanging branches. During leaf-bare, it normally had an icy sheen from the weak sun; but the clouds were covering the sun that day, so the lake seemed like a dull, gray surface. It reflected Mousekit's answers to her nagging questions.

Along with worrying about the prophecy and who the "blue-furred one" was, she worried about when her sisters were going to find out about what she really heard that day at the warrior meeting. How would Mousekit's sisters react to finding out that Mousekit was keeping something that happened almost a moon ago from them? Answering a question only brought ten more questions that needed answers.

Mousekit suddenly heard rustling on the other side of the medicine cat pool, behind some brambles and ferns. Mousekit was on the side that was closer to the medicine cat storage space. She remembered what she had heard her father say to Berrystone, who was Berrypaw at the time: Don't go past the far side of the medicine cat pool; that's ThunderClan territory.

Mousekit slowly got up. She was still a kit and hadn't learned how to walk quietly, but she could try. She walked around the edge of the pool, making sure not to walk too carelessly on the frosty, ice-cold grass.

As Mousekit slowly sidled closer, she started to hear voices and a strange stench. Probably ThunderClan, Mousekit thought, Leaving their stink on whatever they happen to pass.

The voices soon became clearer. "Honestly, Bluekit has been causing mischief whenever and wherever. I think you should punish her," a she-cat said. Mousekit hid behind a few frost-covered brambles and looked closer. The speaker was bluish-brackish she-cat.

"Bluekit is only a kit, not even a moon old; she doesn't know how to do everything," another she-cat replied. This one had fluffy white fur. "She's almost never been outside the nursery! You've seen how she's a good kit. She still needs to grow up."

"She left the camp grounds, Willowflight!" the bluish-brackish she-cat growled. "And as her mother, you should punish her and make sure it never happens again!"

Willowflight sounded slightly annoyed. "Frozenleaf! I will decide what to or what not to do when it comes to Bluekit. You don't see me bothering you about your kits. It's you who is deciding to interfere into things that do not concern you!"

"I don't care if Bluekit is "the blue-furred one" or not!" Frozenleaf seemed to have finally lost her temper. "You will punish her for leaving camp, 'not even one moon old' or not! I don't want my kits following your 'precious kit's' example!"

Mousekit accidentally crushed a frozen branch lying on the cold ground. Fortunately, the two queens were too engrossed in their 'conversation' to notice. Personally, Mousekit thought that was a bit careless of them, but she was still grateful she wasn't caught.

"You will leave Bluekit alone, or you will pay for it. If you haven't noticed, your kit also joined Bluekit in leaving camp. I don't see you punishing her, except for neglecting her in favor of your other kit! Which is a worse example than Bluekit could ever do, in my opinion, and the rest of ThunderClan's.." Willowflight sounded menacing. It seemed that before this argument, that the two queens had been good friends. "You were never like this until we moved to the nursery and I had my kits!"

Frozenleaf narrowed her eyes slightly, backing away. "It seems that you cannot see sense." She turned and stalked through the icy ferns behind her.

Willowflight murmured, so low Mousekit could barely hear her. "Prove me right, Bluekit!" Willowflight vanished through the wet and frosty undergrowth.

Mousekit suddenly released a breath she didn't know she was holding. As she gulped back in air, Mousekit realized that she had found "the blue-furred one" from the prophecy. Not only that, she now knew that "the blue-furred one", or Bluekit, was not even one moon old yet. Bluekit was ThunderClan, too. Mousekit remembered hearing her father speaking to a few warriors. They spoke about a war between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and Mousekit had wondered what ThunderClan was. Now she knew, and she couldn't keep her legs from shaking. The war between the two Clans made it impossible to meet Bluekit outside a Gathering. Which meant Bluekit's first Gathering…

Mousekit was going to meet Bluekit for the first time at a Gathering six moons away.

* * *

Mousekit had a hard time trying to sleep. She constantly woke up, after seeing flashes and the faint outlines of three cats. Mousekit wasn't sure what it meant, but with all the questions buzzing around in her head, her flashing dreams seemed unimportant. She pushed the dreams as far away from the front of her mind as she could, and tried to sleep again.

The flashes were fainter, as if they were fading. But one cat outline steadily grew stronger, pushing through her mental dream barriers.

Suddenly, in a streak of light, the stronger outline burst through, and Mousekit saw who it was; she remembered hearing a tale about the heroes of ThunderClan (with a few spiteful comments) and she remembered hearing the descriptions of the cats.

The description of this cat fit Jayfeather from the stories perfectly.

Mousekit's shock and hesitation broke her barrier; everything flowed in, like a stream, first trickling slowly, then growing bigger and more forceful. Mousekit's dream flooded with color.

She was in a lush, grassy plain with wildflowers; Mousekit thought she saw a few medicine cat herbs, but she couldn't be sure. Behind Jayfeather stood two other easily recognizable cats. Lionblaze, his golden pelt glinting in the sunlight, stood at Jayfeather's right; Dovewing stood at Jayfeather's left, her sleek gray pelt shining.

Mousekit wasn't sure exactly what to do; she remained tensed and ready to act, or react.

"About time," Jayfeather grumbled; he flicked his tail and turned slightly away from Mousekit. "We should have chosen one of the other kits, who happen to be less stubborn."

Lionblaze nudged Jayfeather gently. "You know Mousekit is the only one of the four who has any connection to StarClan; let alone us. Besides," Lionblaze narrowed his eyes playfully, "You act the exact same way. Why are you the one complaining?"

Dovewing hissed lightly, "We have to hurry this up, remember? We don't have forever to talk to Mousekit." she gazed at Mousekit gently. "You, too, will have to make choices similar to the ones we have made, Mousekit. I know my decisions were terribly hard ones to make; yours will be too."

Mousekit stayed silent. What do you say to, not one, but to three of the greatest heroes in StarClan?

"There's no time to be nice," Jayfeather said. "We don't have an entire moon to tell her what we have to."

Lionblaze sighed. "What we came to tell you, is that you should stop worrying so much." He lifted his tail for silence before Mousekit could speak. "It does seem so small to come to you in a dream for, but this is not a time for you to make bad decisions based on the tiny amount of information you know, and have all the Clans suffer from those mistakes. You've thought it yourself; all you have to do right now is keep it from your sisters and wait until Bluekit's first Gathering."

Dovewing seemed to anticipate what Mousekit would say next, as she said, "We do believe that your sisters should keep their ignorance for as long as they can. Right now, they consider finding out what you are hiding as a game, and we do not know what they will do with the information if they find out. But we do not believe you should keep it from them after you three become apprentices. As an apprentice, your sisters will have matured slightly, and will not make bad choices with what they are told."

Mousekit challenged Dovewing."What do I do until the Gathering other than that, then? How will I explain anything to Bluekit or my sisters? What - "

"You can plan in the meantime," Jayfeather interrupted. "We can't tell you much more than that. But if I were you, I wouldn't worry. Bluekit already knows more than she should."

Mousekit clamped her open mouth shut. In her head, she thought, Was it worth it to have the ignorance and innocence of a kit, only to have it stolen away from her six moons later?

"Take your time, Mousekit," Dovewing said, her voice fading. She quickly touched noses with Mousekit. "Remember, StarClan is always with you..."

Mousekit's eyes shot open, slightly glassy; still remembering her dream, she blinked hard and squinted into the light filtering from the canopy of the Nursery.

* * *

**Tell us what you think in a review! See, we don't know whether you liked it or not when you view this, so we'd like to know whether you liked it or not, and maybe you could suggest some improvements. It would be a great help! But no flames, please. 'Preciate it.**

**So, for story updates check out my profile, which is blue and at the top of the page, under the title, newbies. Just letting you know. Also check out my profile for my other story(s). Haha, no, I only have one other story right now, but I'm working on a couple other things. Just need a bit of research and a _lot _of time. One of them is for Avatar: The Last Airbender (and kinda also Avatar: The Legend of Korra), and I have a couple for Harry Potter. So stay tuned!**

**I'll let you know if there are any stories from my writing partners, **allasophy** and **Waffletots**. I know they would appreciate it if I advertised their stories. Speaking of advertising, I should probably advertise my own...I'm a Slytherin At Heart, sorry about that.**

**You know, you kinda got a better deal out of the chapter delay, because otherwise you would have gotten this chapter at the end of this week or something along those lines. It was less of a wait, this time. But it's all about the _suspense_! It needs to be separated more. Sorry, guys.**

**Anyways, I'm just rambling now. So, PEACE until the next chapter!**

_~Lumosify_


	6. The Rogue

**************MADE WITH **allasophy********** AND **Waffletots**********, MY WRITING PARTNERS.**

**Hi peeps! Just the disclaimers before we get straight to the story/book/fanfiction!**

**(Thanks for dragging through the disclaimers, which, unfortunately, my paranoia won't allow me to stop writing before each chapter. If you know them already, just skip them. It really doesn't matter, just that you know we don't own all the stuff we say we don't, and that we do own whatever we say we do.)**

**Disclaimer 1: We do not own Warriors or anything related to it. That belongs to the Erin Hunter team. We also do not own any other fanfictions, and anything that is similar to other ones is pure coincidence. _(Or is it...Haha, no, we really don't do _****_plagiarism.)_**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own this chapter!** allasophy** owns this chapter; she wrote it, etc., etc. but I did edit it along with **Waffletots**. You probably know this already. I will stop writing.**

**So, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Rogue

A few moons had passed since the adventure off into the forest; we had gotten severely punished thanks to the sleeping cat on duty. But she also got into trouble. We were basically confined to the Nursery. How unfair was that? We couldn't even go get our own prey, while Icekit, Silverkit, and Longkit got to. Out of all three of us Honeykit got the most punished because her mother says a kit's misbehavior could lead a life to be a rogue, which frightened her seriously. Add that to the fact that her mother is now favoring Icekit over Honeykit, it was a bad punsishment.

Mintfur had three kits, but the only girl died, ScarletKit. But the other two boys are so annoying, especially Chestnutkit; compared to him, Birdkit seems fine, but not in the Nursery. NO, NO, NO, DEFINITELY NOT. **(A/N: I had no idea what those last two sentences meant, so I left them as it is. Feel free to ask me what it meant, and I will ask **allasophy** for you. You're welcome.)** After that Echoleaf moved in and had her only kit. Finally, a sane kit that didn't wake me up in the middle of the night. She was a girl, but Redstripe, her father, was the least happy about it. He had said "I want a fine warrior tom not a puny kit that's only purpose of living is to have kits."

But Autumnkit had something to say about it. "I'll show you I'll be the best warrior you've ever seen." I agreed, in my head. _How could Redstripe say that?_ Redstripe's only reply was an annoyed huff.

The next moon was the day of the apprentice ceremony. I wished so bad that it was mine but it wasn't. It was for Icekit and Honeykit. Right before the ceremony I spied on a little conversation. "Since I'm going to be an apprentice, I want you to start treating me like one, do you hear?" Icekit spoke as if he was trying to prove that his life had meaning, but Applepaw and Mosspaw didn't seem to think much of his speech.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it all before, once you truly do something great tell me about it." Applepaw mocked.

"It took us three moons before we got to go to our first gathering, I wonder how long it will take you. How many moons do you think it will take him, five or six?" Mosspaw asked.

"Neither, I think Sunstar will take pity on him let him go to his first Gathering sooner; but of course he'll probably mess that up too."

They both started laughing.

I saw and felt the pain and shame that showed in Icekit's eyes. I felt like I should step in and do something but I couldn't work up the nerve to just walk up from behind the bush I was eavesdropping through.

Just hiding behind bushes spying on conversations; is this how I'm supposed live my life?

_No, I won't._

As I was walking out behind the bush to step in, I heard Sunstar announce, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me below the Highledge for a Clan meeting." When all the cats were in their rightful positions, Sunstar began to speak. "From this day forward ThunderClan shall have four new warriors, Brackenpaw, Orangepaw, Mousepaw and Lillypaw," Sunstar took a breath of air. "From this moment on you will be known as-"

"Im sincerely sorry for interrupting you, but I truly believe my apprentice, Lillypaw, is not ready to be a warrior. You told me to be a warrior you must pass the assessment and some other requirements. Yes she passed the exam but did not meet the other requirements." Leopordtail spoke out in indignation, stunning the crowd with cruel, harsh words. "Your words are as good as mine, but before I continue I have to ask Lillypaw, do you have anything to say."

All the eyes were on Lillypaw now. "Nothing, but I will prove to all of you I'm not helpless cat you say I am. One day,...one day I will be better than all of you, and you better believe it." She spoke words that no cat would ever repeat. This speech was one-of-a-kind; between a cat and a distant dream.

The whole Clan was shocked, since no one had ever spoken as ambitiously as Lillypaw was speaking, as far as I remembered; unless you count Autumnkit. But Autumnkit was just trying to prove herself to her father. Lillypaw was telling this to the entire Clan.

"I'll believe it when I see it." A cat, either brave or crazy, called out from the crowd.

At this, Sunstar seemed to regain his speech. "Settle down, let us continue. From this moment on, you will be known as Brackenstorm, Orangefur and Mousetooth." The crowd cheered the young warriors' names. "Now, moving on to the new apprentices, Icekit and Honeykit. From this day forward you will be known as Icepaw and Honeypaw." They walked up in front of Sunstar and turned to face the crowd. I figured this was the ritual. "Icepaw, I've decided to mentor you." Icepaw turned and faced Sunstar, touching his nose.

"Honeypaw, your mentor will be Dimfall." Honeypaw touched Dimfall's nose.

"Icepaw, Honeypaw, Icepaw, Honeypaw, Icepaw, Honeypaw!"

After the warrior ceremony I felt so alone. I mean, it's incredibly boring without Honeypaw there is nothing to do...

I decided to take a nap.

"It is time." I knew Sandstorm had been warning me that it would soon be time to extract the power, but it hadn't really sunk in.

"Are you ready?" At my nod, Sandstorm placed a paw on my forehead and everything turned black.

I woke up on the meadow and I felt dizzy and nauseous. "Did, did you do it?" I whispered to the faint blur in front of me. Once my eyes came into focus, I saw Sandstorm. She seemed faint. "Yes, but I'm afraid my time is up; it's time I leave StarClan and disappear forever. I'm sorry to leave you like this." I stared in shock, speechless, unable to believe that Sandstorm was going to disappear, just like that. "Don't worry, you have Pebblelight to teach you." she spoke gently "Goodbye..."

She faded away, leaving no trace behind her. I woke up and, peeking out of the Nursery, I thought it must be almost dawn.

I felt worried. Did Sandstorm really leave forever? I suddenly felt guilty for running away at that first training session. I stared at the rising sun as I mourned. "I'm so sorry, Sandstorm..." I murmured.

"Bluekit, keep your voice down, some of us trying to sleep."

I sighed. Now was not the time to think about Sandstorm. I tried to act like myself. "Chestnutkit, you know you wake up before everyone else," I stated.

"I bet you were talking to yourself, and you didn't want to be interrupted."

"I wasnt talking to myself!"

"Yeah, right, all you think about is yourself."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going out of the Nursery for some fresh air. Wait, where is Frozenleaf and Willowflight?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I think they went out to see the rogue that came with her two kits, half starved to death or something."

As I walked out of the Nursery, I heard voices. "You know, there is really little room in the Nursery." I heard Frozenleaf whispered. "On top of that we don't have a lot of fresh kill." snowtail added. I saw there were six cats and two kits that were really skinny. Out of the five cats there was Ambertail, Frozenleaf, Willowflight, Snowtail, Sunstar and a another cat I've never seen before. "Stop thinking of only yourself; besides, I've already thought of that. Haven't you realized how Newleaf has come a bit early, and there have been more freshkill since the warmer weather has arrived? Also, We need the extra cats. Meeting dismissed!" Ambertail nearly barked out. "What is your name?" Sunstar asked.

"My name is Midnight and my two kits are Cherry and Mist."

Ambertail walked up to her, and asked, "May i ask what happened to your mate?"

I could see fear in her eyes. "The reason I would like to join the Clan is because my mate died, protecting us from a badger. His last words were to go to the lake and join the Clans, you will be safe there. On my journey, my other kits died because of a terrible illness. I seek protection and in return I'll sacrifice my life for this Clan."

Ambertail nodded. "Well spoken,...ah, Bluekit you're up early, how are you doing? These kits are about your age. That reminds me, your name is fine Midnight, but it is Clan custom to have a kit's name with 'kit' at the end. Cherry and Mist will become Cherrykit and Mistkit."

Ambertail acted innocent as if what happened a few months ago never happened.

"The nursery will be even more crowded, great..." Frozenleaf, who had been lingering and obviously wanting to know the outcome, muttered spitefully.

Ambertail heaved a great sigh. "Bluekit, show Midnight and her kits to the freshkill pile."

I nodded, trying to act nice, and walked toward the pile. It had four small scrawny mice, a fat water mole and a normal sized robin. I picked one of the mice, because I knew the others were too big for my sisters and I to eat. Cherrykit and Mistkit looked uncertain, so I dragged another one and told them to share it between them.

After a little while, in which Cherrykit and Mistkit nearly gobbled up their mouse as I sat with my freshkill, waiting for one of my sisters to show up, Cherrykit spoke. "So the names' Bluekit." she started carefully. "Why do our names have 'kit' at the end?" I explained all the Clan customs, rituals, and ceremonies I could remember at that moment to the small, curious kits.

"I feel full,...I've never felt full before, its a good feeling." Mistkit quietly spoke, for the first time since I had met him.

I nodded. "When you're in the Clan, the kits and elders get freshkill first, because we are, according to Clan customs, more important because we cannot feed ourselves. When you become an apprentice, and then a warrior, you can catch your own freshkill, and so you get it last. It's like repayment for getting fed as a kit, and a repayment in advance for when you spend time as an elder, where you're also given food without having to hunt freshkill yourselves." Mistkit and Cherrykit looked up at me in wonder.

Soon after that, Longkit came up to talk to me. "Bluekit, I heard the news. Poppytail says that the kits shouldn't overeat because it's bad for their health. He said to start slowly."

They nodded obediently.

"Longkit, are you going to be a medicine cat apprentice? Isn't Poppytail kind of creepy to you?"

Longkit shook her head. "He's not creepy! He's so knowledgeable and so kind, he even agreed to be my mentor!"

After a pause, I exclaimed, "Great! That's wonderful, Longkit!"

Cherrykit and Mistkit were confused. "What's a medicine cat?" Cherrykit asked.

Longkit must have felt that it was her cue and had prepared a whole speech.

"A medicine cat is a cat that takes care of a Clan and helps cure illnesses that affect cats. They can also speak with starClan, the Clan filled with all the Clans' ancestors."

"Oh." The kits spoke in looked so exhausted, I wasn't surprised they didn't question us about StarClan. "How about you two go and take a nap in the Nursery, to rest and all?" Longkit gestured towards the Nursery, directing the kits.

They left, and we began to eat the scrawny mouse I had picked out of the freshkill pile, Silverkit soon joining us.

Very soon, the dawn patrol came into the camp, exhausted and sporting more than a few injuries. "The fox we killed a few moons ago must have been the mother of the cubs that attacked us."

They definitely looked as if they had fought more than one fox. "This is horrible!" I exclaimed, horrified, to my sisters.

Honeypaw separated from the patrol and walked up to us.

"Hey, Bluekit, what's wrong?" I looked at my feet. I knew I was jealous of her, most of all, but looking at her wounds, I saw they were pretty serious. "You and your patrol should go to Poppytail, your injuries look really bad." I said, concerned.

"No, they barely even hurt, don't worry I'll be fine." Honeypaw replied.

_Now you're trying to play the hero, Honeypaw._

"You know, she is right you should go visit Poppytail."

Moment of silence...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Chestnutkit, you scared us!" Honeypaw nearly screeched.

Chestnutkit put on an I-don't-care expression.

"Go with your frightened little pelts to Poppytail so he can put the proper herbs on them." Longkit joked, but she sounded serious at the same time. "Longkit, you're being really bossy." I replied.

If Longkit was going to be a medicine cat...oh, this is horrible.

Longkit might find out about the prophecy and be mad that she's not in it!

When she goes out to the Moonpool with Poppytail to become a medicine cat apprentice, we might cross paths in out sleep. This is horrible!

My last thoughts before I fell asleep were the hopes that Longkit didn't find out about the prophecy.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**This is just a fun fact, but anyways:**

**As a joke, **allasophy **(she wrote this chapter) made Sandstorm say "Extracting Power Sahoma Heeee!" and **Waffletots** and I were all like, "WHAT IS THIS?! IT'S NOT EVEN IN ANY OF THE WARRIORS BOOKS!". **

**Then** allasophy** told us that she just thought it sounded nice and she just felt like putting it there, and **Waffletots** and I were just thinking,_ Phew_.**

**Later, I edited out that part, and this was their response:**

**(_Waffletots_: What? No more "Samoha Heee!"? _Lumosify_(ME!): Well, duh. I couldn't let that happen. What would the readers say? It's not even a part of Warriors. Just let the editor who actually EDITS handle this.)**

**Just so you know, that last sentence was a joke.**

**Just some random, trivial things I share, sorry to waste a minute of your life.**

_-Lumosify__  
_


	7. Apprenticeships

**************MADE WITH **allasophy********** AND **Waffletots**********, MY WRITING PARTNERS.**

**Hello again! How are you all? Disclaimers first, of course:**

**Disclaimer: Anything publicly recognizable is not mine or my writing partners'. They are the Erin Hunter team's. Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's longer, and about the same length of the previous chapter, just a little bit longer, and it's way longer than the other chapters.**

_-Lumosify_

* * *

_At six moons old…_

Mousekit blinked open her eyes, glancing around. She felt as if something was nagging her, telling her that she needed to know something. But it was too early to try to remember anything.

Just as Mousekit put her head down and tried to sleep again, she heard the sound of a cat pushing through the entrance of the Nursery. Mousekit felt her mother, sleeping beside her, being shaken awake. Mousekit hissed and leapt to her feet, suddenly defensive. The unsettling blue eyes of Flakefrost looked up to meet hers.

Mousekit instantly relaxed. So it wasn't ThunderClan cats. Ever since she had spied on the two ThunderClan queens, Mousekit's dreams were plagued with nightmares, with exception of the StarClan dream. Her nightmares were waking her up much earlier than she would like them to, and so she frequently was awake before her mother and sisters.

Mousekit glanced back at the nest she shared with her sisters and mother. Applekit was stirring, causing Wildkit to jerk awake and get out of the nest as fast as she could. Wildkit, with heavy paws, drowsily made her way over to where Mousekit was standing.

Wildkit took one look at Flakefrost and, with suppressed excitement, whispered to Mousekit, "I bet he's here to wake our mother up so we can get ready for our apprentice ceremony! Oh, I can't wait…"

Mousekit snorted. Of course Wildkit would think nothing bad of any cat, or their motives for being or doing anything. Suddenly, Mousekit remembered that nagging thought.

Of course! Cold dread filled Mousekit's stomach. She and her sisters were going to be apprentices now. Soon Mousekit would have to tell them, after Bluekit's first Gathering…

Whenever Mousekit and her sisters had complained about how they were 'old enough to be apprentices', their mother would tell them that six moons isn't that far away, and that if they enjoyed their time together, it would seem much shorter.

Mousekit felt as if six moons later was the next dawn.

Applekit blinked open her warm amber eyes, and scrambled out of the nest, purring.

"I heard Ivyleaf and Lilypool talking about our apprentice ceremony yesterday! I bet it's today. Oooh!" Applekit seemed to just notice Flakefrost, who was waiting patiently for Lilypool to stop stretching and wake up fully. "Flakefrost must be waking up our parents so we can get ready! I can't wait! Who do you think our mentors will be?"

Applekit dropped her voice considerably. "I think I want to be medicine cat," she said shyly. "Do you think Flakefrost will let me?"

Mousekit snorted again. "You? A medicine cat?" Applekit was much too happy-go-lucky to be a proper medicine cat, in Mousekit's opinion. "You'd probably kill all your patients with your happiness."

Applekit glared, a rare sight. "Well, I'm going to ask him." she huffed and stalked over to Flakefrost.

"Well, she obviously had her mind stuck on being medicine cat for a while now." Mousekit grumbled. _Why hadn't Applekit told them earlier?_

Wildkit seemed to contemplate the thought of Applekit as medicine cat. "She'd do a good job; she has a good memory, don't you think?" When Mousekit didn't reply, Wildkit went on. "Her overly-happy personality might encourage people to get better."

At Mousekit's incredulous glance, Wildkit hurried to add, "I mean, keep trying to get better by following what Applekit says. Besides, by the time Applekit would become medicine cat, she might mature more, and be able to calm herself down enough to give enough attention to the patient's wounds, and less to the patient itself."

Mousekit considered that. Maybe Applekit would grow up and see that everything isn't all 'I'm happy, so everyone else must be, too!' in the Clans.

Applekit, after having a long talk with Flakefrost with Lilypool looking on proudly, stalked back to where Mousekit and Wildkit were standing.

"Flakefrost agreed to train me as medicine cat." Applekit declared triumphantly. "He says he'll tell Snowstar and she'll announce it when she makes us apprentice today."

As Flakefrost moved toward the door, Lilypool came up to them, eyes shining. "Let's get you ready for your apprentice ceremony." She purred.

Soon, Mousekit, Wildkit, and Applekit were standing before the hazel branch, called the Highbranch, used for Clan meetings, with sleek, shiny pelts.

As Mousekit tried to refrain from itching herself and ruining her smooth pelt, Wildkit and Applekit chattered excitedly.

Mousekit saw Snowstar emerge from her den. As she approached the Highbranch, Snowstar gazed at the three kits.

Mousekit hissed quietly, "Wildkit, Applekit! Snowstar's watching us, and she's about to call the Clan meeting for our apprentice ceremony. Be quiet for once!"

Applekit and Wildkit silenced themselves, and Mousekit could see they were nervous. Mousekit's dread overpowered her nervousness.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch!" Snowstar called, and the space beneath the Highbranch began to fill with the Clan cats.

Lilypool and Ivyleaf stood at the entrance to the Nursery, looking proud of their kin. Foxfur and Berrystone joined them. All the other cats gathered around the three kits, who were closer to the Highbranch than any other cat.

Mousekit shifted her paws. Great. Now the whole Clan was watching her every move. As if she needed any more attention.

Berrystone, Frostnose, Starlingtail, Duskpelt, and even Foxfur and Grayfoot were looking at them weirdly. Mousekit was sure It was because of the prophecy. She huffed and turned her head away from them. At least Snowstar seemed to consider them as normal cats.

Snowstar leaped down from the Highbranch and approached Wildkit.

"Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Marshbird. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

Marshbird stepped out of the crowd, and she and Wildpaw touched noses. After conversing with Marshbird for a moment, Wildpaw happily ran to Lilypool, who scolded her for running. Mousekit took a deep breath. It was her turn now.

Snowstar took a step towards Mousekit.

"Mousekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw. Your mentor will be Duskpelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mousepaw could see Duskpelt step out of the crowd. He thinks he's got my destiny all figured out because of the prophecy.

Duskpelt looked unsure whether or not to be happy he had gotten a cat who was part of a prophecy, or to be nervous because it was up to him to ensure that Mousepaw has what she needed to fulfill her prophecy. As he stepped towards her, Mousepaw quickly stepped up to briefly touch noses with him.

"I'll start teaching you about the borders tomorrow. You can meet me at sunrise near the Highbranch. Today, I need to teach you how to collect moss so you can make a proper nest in the Apprentice Den. After the ceremony, meet me back here so we can start your training. For now, you can stay with your parents." Duskpelt whispered. Mousepaw nodded and hurried over to where her parents were standing.

Lilypool's eyes were shining. Ivyleaf was purring gently. Foxfur had his chest puffed out, looking tall and proud. Berrystone stood by Ivyleaf, looking happy for the three kits. Wildkit looked excited. "We're so proud," Lilypool whispered softly, and Foxfur pulled Mousepaw, Wildpaw, and Lilypool together, wrapping his tail around them.

Mousepaw turned to watch as Snowstar beckoned to Applekit. Applekit looked more nervous now that Mousepaw and Wildpaw were not by her side. As Applekit walked forward, Flakefrost walked out of the crowd. He looked happy, as if he couldn't have chosen a better medicine cat apprentice. Mousepaw wasn't so sure about that.

"Applekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Applepaw. Your mentor will be Flakefrost. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Snowstar swished her tail towards Flakefrost, signaling for him to begin.

"Cats of ShadowClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown determination and strong will. Your next medicine cat will be Applepaw." Flakefrost looked at Snowstar.

"Applepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Flakefrost?" Snowstar turned her gaze to Applepaw, studying her.

Applepaw managed to squeak out an, "I do."

Flakefrost's gaze bored into Applepaw's. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Applepaw nodded hesitantly.

Snowstar ended the ceremony with, "The good wishes of all ShadowClan will go with you."

Applepaw touched noses with Flakefrost, and the entire Clan began an uproar.

"WILDPAW! MOUSEPAW! APPLEPAW!" The Clan cheered, repeating the words over and over.

Applepaw had a brief discussion with Flakefrost, then bounced over to her family. "I'm a medicine cat now!" she squealed.

"You mean a medicine cat apprentice." Mousepaw corrected. "Try that first, and then we'll see about medicine cat."

Applepaw looked hurt. "I meant that," she said, softly.

Wildpaw stepped in. "Mousepaw, stop being mean to Applepaw." She glared at Mousepaw angrily. "And while you're at it, why don't you apologize."

Lilypool looked at them, worried, but she said nothing.

"You know what?" Applepaw said, trying to ease the tension. "Maybe we should, um, have a talk."

Those words did not have the desired effect.

Wildpaw narrowed her eyes at Mousepaw. "Yes," she hissed, "We should 'have a talk'."

Mousekit took a step back. 'Have a talk' didn't seem so friendly anymore. And Mousepaw had a feeling that she know what they really wanted to 'have a talk' about.

"Not now," Mousepaw managed to choke out. "Um,...Duskpelt's waiting to train me." All three 'paws glanced back at the Highbranch, where Duskpelt and Marshbird were gazing at them coolly. The crowd had dispersed. Flakefrost was waiting patiently in front of the medicine cat den.

Mousepaw watched as Wildpaw's expression began to change.

"All right," Wildpaw grudgingly admitted. "We've all got to go and start training. But maybe we can talk later." She had cooled down, but that was a problem; she was calm and could think clearly.

Wildpaw gazed coolly at Mousepaw.

Applepaw chirped, "We sure will!"

Mousepaw groaned. Trust Applepaw to ignore the hostilities and assume they would just be forgotten if a cat didn't acknowledge them.

The group of three split up. As she glanced back at her mother, Mousepaw saw pain and concern her Lilypool's eyes, as if she couldn't bear to see her children drifting apart; but couldn't turn away, either.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**No, I'm kidding.**

**I'm not that mean...or am I?**

**Just note that the part after this note is after Mousepaw's first apprentice training session. It's not relevant to the story, so I decided not to include that in this chapter.**

* * *

Mousepaw stalked back into camp, exhausted, but managing to maintain her dignity. As she passed, the other apprentices, whom she had yet to meet, looked condescendingly at Mousepaw, mocking her for trying to keep her pride intact.

There was only one apprentice, a pure white tom with a light blue-gray stripe spiraling around his tail, who didn't mock Mousepaw; she hoped that the tom hadn't mocked her sisters either.

Mousepaw had spent all day collecting moss, and when she was done preparing her nest, she was forced to clean and bring back new moss for the rest of the Apprentice Den, then the Nursery, and then the Elder's Den.

Of course, she had Wildpaw's help, and Applepaw did the occasional moss-collecting job, but they did nearly all of the dens. They only got off doing the Warrior's Den, partly because there were so many Warriors, they were responsible for their own nests, and it was getting dark.

Mousepaw had never felt so tired and exhausted in her life. Her short, not-really-long life, anyways.

Mousepaw hoped to avoid her sisters, so she headed straight for the Apprentice Den to get some sleep. She hadn't seen either of her sisters yet, and she hoped it would stay that way until she got to sleep.

As soon as Mousepaw stepped inside, she was ambushed.

Her sisters herded her out of the Apprentice Den, and steered her between the Apprentice Den and the dirtplace tunnel. Hopefully no one would bother to come so close to the dirtplace tunnel without actually having to go.

Wildpaw's eyes glowed with smug satisfaction, and Applepaw's eyes glittered with triumphance. Once Applepaw and Wildpaw had made sure Mousepaw could not escape, they began to interrogate.

"Explain." Wildpaw said simply.

"What?" Mousepaw replied nervously.

"What really happened at that warrior meeting!" Applepaw exclaimed, leaning closer.

Mousepaw gulped. "You're still onto that? It was so long ago."

Something flashed in Wildpaw's eyes. "Long ago, it definitely was," she hissed, eyes glinting. "So now you'll tell us all of it."

"You don't understand!" Mousepaw stumbled back, only to bump into the Apprentice Den. "I can't tell you!"

"Can't tell what?" Wildpaw growled, and suddenly Mousepaw was pinned against the Apprentice Den. "Who told you that you couldn't tell anyone?"

"It'll only raise more questions!"

"Try me!"

"You'll have to promise to stop questioning me and wait until I'm allowed to tell you." Mousepaw said through gritted teeth.

"When will that be?"

"Our first Gathering."

Wildpaw paused for a moment. "Fine," She was evidently trying to sound nice to Mousepaw. Unfortunately, Wildpaw ruined it with her next sentence. "Now answer my question!"

"StarClan," Mousepaw blurted. "StarClan told me not to."

Wildpaw looked stunned. Applepaw's eyes had lost it's gleam, and she looked a little jealous.

"I don't believe you. Give me proof." Wildpaw tightened her grip on Mousepaw.

Mousepaw felt smug. "You promised not to question me," She reminded them, trying to ignore Wildpaw's grip.

Wildpaw looked mad at herself, and Applepaw looked slightly disappointed. Nevertheless, Wildpaw released her hold, and she and Applepaw retreated, leaving Mousepaw behind.

_How long to I have to deal with this,_ Mousepaw thought, _until they finally get it out of me?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! And it's pretty long in my terms. I mean, I've read chapters with eight-thousand words per-chapter, and there were _13 _chapters in that story. Wow. Sadly, we can't write such long chapters. But honestly, I'm really amazed. They either are really good writers, or they have way more time than we do.**

**I have nothing else to note, except that I wrote this chapter, and that I can't post my next chapter until **allasophy**'s chapter is done and edited, and posted. So please await the next chapter from **allasophy**!**

_-Lumosify_


	8. Different Paths

******************MADE WITH **allasophy****************** AND **Waffletots******************, MY WRITING PARTNERS.**

**Hello again!**

**^Did you notice that my 'MADE WITH' thing in the beginning of each chapter sounds like a label on a food product? Heh. I know I just noticed. Then again, I'm not that great at noticing stuff like that. One time, I never noticed this car on my street was _bright yellow_ until after a year and a half of walking past it. Weird, huh?^**

**Anyways, first with the disclaimers, then on to the story!**

**Disclaimer 1: Anything recognizable from Warriors by Erin Hunter is not ours, they are all the Erin Hunter team's. Anything unrecognizable is ours, though.**

**Disclaimer 2: THIS IS NOT MY WORK! This is my writing partner,** allasophy**'s, work. Though** Waffletots **and I edited this. *cough*Ididmostoftheediting*cough***

**Sorry this is pretty short, but the next chapter may be long! On the downside, that also means it may take a while.**

_~Lumosify_

* * *

One warm dawn in newleaf, everything was very still and quiet. The camp was calm, and nearly everyone felt relaxed and content.

Cherrykit and Mistkit grew more as a part of the Clan, with having little memory of what happened in the past before they had come. I guessed it was probably because they were half starved, back then. The Clan had to worry less about their whereabouts, and so the Clan was pretty much back to normal.

Well, the Clan was feeling quiet and peaceful until an unexpected cat visited the Nursery.

"Oh, that's right, Bluekit, Silverkit, and Longkit, you haven't met Stormwind." Willowflight explained.

An awkward moment of silence passed.

"May I ask, who in the Twoleg infested cat world is he?..." I asked.

"Well, my name is Stormwind, and you probably haven't met me because I haven't been in the camp for a long while." My mother's eyes filled with tears. "Its been so long Stormwind, how was your journey?"

Stormwind's only reply was, "Great! Well, I couldn't find you in the Warrior's Den, so I thought you might be just visiting the Nursery."

Willowflight looked embarrased. Could he really not know about my sisters and I being her kits? "I'm not visiting. These are my kits, Longkit, Silverkit, and Bluekit."

Shock covered Stormwind's face. "You mean," He looked as if he were gasping for breath. "You mean, you had another litter?" He eventually stuttered.

"Well, my last litter. You know my first died in the fox invasion and you were my second. This is my third and final." Willowflight unwillingly spoke. There was another moment of silence in the Nursery, as all the kits were outside and the queens were on a stroll. You could hear a mouse scurry across the den. "...You kits go outside, I have something I need to say to Stormwind."

We left the reuniting cats at (hopefully) peace. We came out into the busy camp.

The first one to talk was Longkit's stomach.

"I haven't eaten yet,...I guess I'll have a mouse or two." Sadly, some may say Longkit is growing as fat as Lillypaw.

Next to leave was Silverkit. She went to visit the elders.

I decided to go to the Apprentice Den. Near the den, I saw Icepaw mumbling under his breath.

"Hey, Icepaw, what's wrong?" I walked up to him, but he moved his head in a different direction angrily.

After a little while, in which I just stood there, waiting for him to explain, he finally said, "Hmph…" he took a deep breath and added, "Frozenleaf hates me." He shook his head furiously.

"What?" I asked, slightly incredulous. "No mother hates her kits."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I really don't think that's the case," I continued, as if he hadn't said anything. "I think this is about how she's finally starting to remember Honeypaw." I spoke reassuringly.

"You really think so?" Icepaw sounded like he was forcing it out.

I nodded. "If you want to earn her respect, or something like that, maybe you could try to be a great apprentice and warrior."

I waited while Icepaw pondered this. Eventually, he said, "I'll try to remember that." As an afterthought, he admitted, "Thanks, anyways." With that he left the Apprentice Den.

That left me to ponder on my thoughts. _Why is the camp so empty? And why have I not seen Pebblelight in my dreams since forever? Well, really it's more like a moon, but still, where could she be? Don't StarClan cats have a lot of time; can't they come and train me?_

"I hear your thoughts, loud and clear." A voice spooked me from behind.

"AHHH! WHO'S THERE?" I turned around to see a black cat with blue eyes. Stars shimmered faintly around her.

"Hey,_ Pebblelight_, how are you doing?" I acted as if we had just seen each other the previous dawn. But not being able to hold my anger in any longer, I started to twitch with annoyance.

"_Shush_, be quiet, and, um, sorry that I have not seen you in a while. I've been...busy...So how have you been coming along?"

I gave Pebblelight a very cold stare. A little dangerous to do with a StarClan cat, but it seemed to work on Pebblelight. "Ok, fine, fine. Bluekit, what do you want?"

I jumped happily. "Could you teach me some more water tricks?" I really wanted to ask Pebblelight about Sandstorm, but I was afraid of the answer. _Focus on training. Focus on training._

Pebblelight disagreed. "There is no 'trick' about it." She waved her tail, gesturing for me to follow her. Soon, I realized we were getting farther and farther away from camp.

"Wait, we're not going out of camp, are we?"

"Where else? We're trying not be seen after all."

We walked through the breaks in between bushes and trees. Well, at least I did. Pebblelight evidently had decided to show off and go right through the undergrowth. We walked at a fast pace for a bit, with me hurrying to catch up to Pebblelight, short legs and all. We came across a small cave and padded in.

"This is where you will start helping the Clans. There is a drought going on so far throughout the Clans. The Clans are thriving, but they can't thrive forever."

After a moment, I figured out what I had to do. "Shouldn't I just be helping my Clan, and not the others? Why would I help the others?"

Pebblelight gazed at me. "The Clans are like roots on a tree." She guided me back out from inside the cave. "Though they are separate, they are also one and the same."

"But still, I belong to ThunderClan! Why would I help the other Clans?"

Pebblelight sighed.

"To destroy one Clan Is to destroy all of them. Meaning, if you do not help the other Clans, they may not survive. The Clans _need_ each other. Though they do not know it, they need each other. Excluding all of that," Pebblelight looked down at me. "You may be born a ThunderClan cat, but your loyalties belong to all of them. You are not just an ordinary cat. The Clans will not survive if you only help ThunderClan."

"Hmph." I muttered, still annoyed.

Pebblelight went back to instructing me.

"Focus your energy to your back and out into the sky. Imagine gathering all the clouds and then.."

I did what she said, and saw the clouds moving and arranging into storm clouds and released it. "Hmmm...you figured out the last part. Well done."

I nodded proudly. Suddenly, we heard a scream. "BLUEKIT! Bluekit, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Lillypaw! It's not what you think, really!" I tried to calm her down. "Pebblelight, a little help here?"

Lillypaw stared at my mentor and then at me. "Bluekit, you are such a traitor." There was a moment of silence from all three of us.

"STOP! Lillypaw, you are the first to know about this, but to know this you will need to calm down." Pebblelight patiently waited, and Lillypaw settled down, though it took a while.

"Bluekit is a special cat, and is _not_ a trainer. I am from StarClan and I'm here to train her. This our secret alone, understand? Go back to camp and never, and I mean _never_, mention this again to anyone." Pebblelight explained, ending with a menacing tone. I wondered how she knew what Lillypaw was so mad about, then wrote it off as some kind of StarClan power.

Lillypaw left as quickly as she could. Pebblelight, after a moment, said that the training we had today was enough, and sent me back to camp.

I snuck back to camp. I pretended to be asleep, but something felt wrong. The air had more tension in it. I think my life had just changed for the worse. I thought that over and over, until the thought lulled me into a miserable sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! As I said earlier, sorry this is quite short, but the next chapter _may_ be longer than usual. The downside, though, is that the next chapter may take longer to finish writing because it is longer than usual. Just to clarify, I write the next chapter.**

**Maybe I should start recommending different Warriors fanfiction? One per chapter, I guess. I'll have to find good ones, of course. Maybe when this story is finished, I can make a community of all the fanfictions I recommended here! Tell us what you think in a review!**

**Also, I think I'm going to respond to all the nice reviews. But if you review again, even if for a different chapter, I won't really answer, because I already thanked you for your first review. Sound good? That way you know that I _did _read your review.**

**PEACE!**

_~Lumosify_


End file.
